Fateful Coincidence
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: The last thing Lake wanted was to get knocked up in the middle of her college career, but getting knocked up with an alien races spawn when she was still a virgin? That happy pill had never looked so tempting. OC based crack of the classy kind. :D
1. Jesus Baby?

A/N: Soooooooo, I've posted a story! XD Lololol, for those who know me you know I haven't posted in years, but I was lazy and had writers block and fell out of love with my big fandom Inuyasha at the time. But do not fear! I've rekindled a spark somewhere deep down inside me! Of course right now it's mainly Transformers and Hetalia and anything else I want to crossover. Maybe something with zombies someday, but for now, this tasteful crack I came up with one day. Me and my friend were going over story ideas when I threw this at her in a laugh before I realized the potential for awesome. So here it is.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Jesus Baby?<p>

Many of the humans didn't know, but there was a time when there were many femmes around. What most humans also didn't know was that the mechs had urges just like many human males did. They were made very similar in that way, but since there were no femmes around, it was either you paired up with another mech and hoped that they weren't too temperamental or went with the good old servo.

Sideswipe, by the grace of Primus, was lucky enough to be sparked with a twin. They had an understanding of sorts you could say; if he rubbed his back, Sunstreaker would rub his in turn. But of course, this didn't apply to whenever Sunny was pissed off, which was almost all of the time. And he was horny now! So Sideswipe and decided to drive out to a remote cliff face and let off some steam under the sun.

Sideswipe leaned back on a rock that was near the edge and switched back the latch that covered his spike. As he brought his servo over the top of it, he imagined his brother Sunny there with a lusty look in his optics as he hovered over him. Sideswipe closed his optics with a groan and fully palmed his spike.

It was many groans and fantasies that he finally finished with a shot of slimy cybertronian fluid, most of which hit in a trail along the edge of the cliff, but some flew over and fell all the way into a conveniently placed river.

Who knows if it was coincidence or fate that let the strange alien sperm survive long enough to swim in that stream until it found a host. We'll just call it a fateful coincidence.

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy? How can you just allow them to test on you like that? I mean, what if it's some weird alien tech that'll make you grow extra arms and sprout purple tentacles?"<p>

Lake laughed at her friends crazy imagination. Mary and her had decided to go hiking out in the mountains and go for a swim in the small river before they started back home. Lake splashed Mary in the face.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, they just gave me a shot, a honking big one yes, but still just a shot, I mean it's not like they cut me open. Plus I'm an art student, where do you think the term starving artist comes from? We need money!"

Lake floated away from Mary and dove under the water. Both Lake and Mary attended a nearby city college in California, while Mary was majoring in Biology Lake was majoring in Art. Lake and Mary had been best friends since they were kids and were still best friends even in college.

Lake came up from the river bottom and took in a breath of fresh air.

"What is that?"

Lake turned towards Mary. "Huh? What's what?"

"Behind you!"

Lake turned around and rushing towards her was the color purple. Actually more like a pinkish purple, but still, it was weird! It was mixed in with the river water and coming towards her fast.

"Oh ew, I do not want to touch that! Hurry, out of the water!" Mary swam as fast as she could and got out just before it reached them. Lake, though, wasn't so lucky.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, eeewwwww! Why me?" Lake kept swimming through the now purple water and slowly climbed out onto the river bank on her hands and knees. There was purple slime all over her arms, legs and hair.

"I think it even got under my bathing suit. This is worse than getting sand in the cracks." Mary was standing a bit away from her and from the sounds Lake could hear, she could tell she was trying not to crack up. Of course, Mary was never one to hold things in for long.

"BAHAHAHAHA! Omg, that is so funny! Hehehe, oh god, where's my camera?"

Lake grabbed a towel and started cleaning herself off. "Oh don't you even think of taking a picture of me or so help me I will punch you in the nose."

Mary pouted. "Aww, but come on, it's so funny!"

"No."

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure when she had started to feel sick, but one morning all she remembered was running to the toilet and barfing up everything she had in her stomach. She hadn't felt sick before nor had she been drinking so she couldn't think of a solid reason as to why she had thrown up. So Lake threw it off as just a weird occurrence and got on with her life.<p>

As an Art student, a big part of her college grants went to her art supplies. She ended up with hardly enough money to pay her rent and buy food from her part time job at Starbucks. Her big plan was to transfer to a bigger Art college after she got a degree in her small city college in Art. She was hoping to get some sort of Scholarship with her art. She still had no idea which college she wanted to go to yet though.

It was a few days of waking up in the morning and barfing that the next weird occurrence occurred. She had been walking by the TV when she had tripped and bumped into it. And the next thing she knew, it turned on. The buttons were below the TV so she couldn't have turned it on, but it just…did. Maybe she had a ghost or something. Scary.

So she had gone on with her life like normal. The thought of a ghost in her house didn't really bother her, she had grown up with parents who were pretty much hippies and, in her families case, hippies and believing in ghosts pretty much went hand in hand. She just attributed her weird feelings and occasional sickness to a touchy ghost.

Until, of course, she started getting a baby bulge.

"Mary!" Mary rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the constant knocking on her front door. A glance at her clock on the wall revealed it to be 4'o clock in the morning. But God save her, if Lake didn't stop pounding on her door she would kill her. Mary unlocked her door with a growl and barely open eyes.

"What? Why are you pounding on my door at this ungodly hour?" A glance at Lake made Mary lose some of her anger, though she tried to hold on to it in stubbornness. She ran a hand down her face.

"Ugh, what's wrong?" She opened her door wider to let Lake in. Lake ran in and went straight for her couch and dove onto it. She grabbed a stuffed shark Mary had sitting on her couch and hid her face in it.

"Mmmhhhph."

Mary picked up Lake's legs and sat down before putting her legs across her lap. "So?"

Lake was quiet before staring at Mary with horror in her eyes. "I think I might be pregnant." It came out as almost a whisper.

"What?"

"Oh my god Mary, what if I'm pregnant? I'm not ready for a kid! I was supposed to be a rich, accomplished artist before I even thought about kids! Plus I'm a virgin! The only person I've ever had anything close to sex with was a girl! And that was in middle school and we were just curious!"

Mary stared at Lake's crying face in confusion. "Why do you think your pregnant then? Maybe you're just really sick?"

Lake shook her head while crying. "I checked! I kept on getting morning sickness and I noticed I was getting fatter and I could just _feel _something was different about my stomach so I bought a test just to make sure and oh my god Mary it came back positive!" Lake got a blank look on her face and stared at Mary. "What if I have a baby Jesus inside me?"

Mary put both her hands on Lake's shoulder and stared her down. "Calm down: there is no baby Jesus inside you, there was no Greek God who raped you in your sleep, and there certainly wasn't any aliens who stole you away, impregnated you, wiped your memories clean and dropped you back on earth."

Lake stared back at Mary, eyes growing wider with each new idea that Mary came up with. Lake chuckled a bit and wiped some of her tears away. "I'm starting to wonder if my huge imagination is starting to rub off on you." She looked away and whispered quietly. "I hadn't even considered the last two…"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well stop worrying. Let's just try to forget it for now. If you keep on getting bigger then we'll worry, but for now, we'll just continue on like regular college students." Mary got up off the couch and went towards her room. "Come on. Let me get ready and we'll go to 7-11 to get you an extra large slurpee."

Lake bit on her nails, the stuffed shark held securely between her arms. She knew it was pretty unbelievable to Mary that she could be pregnant, but Lake just _knew_! She had always been the kind of girl who could tell the exact moment her period started by the twitch in her ovaries. To her, it wasn't that far of a stretch to be able to tell if something was growing down there in her. But for now…Mary was right, they could only wait. She sighed and then pounted.

"Fine, but you're paying."

* * *

><p>"So how'd the results turn out? "<p>

Alistair Michaelus was a top researcher in experimental biotechnology. He had studied practically his whole life, being in his prime at 41, about all there was to know in the area of expertise. One thing he was particularly proud of, but was never allowed to tell, was that he had been a part of Sector 7: the sector that never existed.

The best times of his life had been when he was researching NBE-1. The huge alien that had been in cryo-stasis for 50 years and was the reason for all of earth's technology. To say that he had been devastated when the Sector had been disbanded would be an understatement. He had been furious. All his work; down the drain. All the accomplishments he had been working so hard to achieve; told that he had to get rid of it all. As if he was going to fucking do that. The government could go fuck itself for all he cared.

In the confusion after NBE-1's escape, he had smuggled parts that were still left over; parts that had been removed from NBE-1 itself. And he had formed this small research group, its cover trying to come up with a way to increase fertility rates for women who had low chances of ever conceiving. When really they were shooting women up with experimental nano-tech, reversed engineered from NBE-1, to see how well they would blend. His big goal behind this was to create the perfect augmented human: stronger muscles, advanced reflexes, extended life spans. What better way to create a prototype than straight from the womb?

"So far nothing out of the normal, no subjects show signs of blending. Of course, it could just take a longer period for the nano-tech to graph onto the subjects DNA, but further tests would be required."

Alistair crossed his hands under his chin. "Hmmm. You may be right. We'll just have to wait until the subjects return for follow-ups. Make sure to have them called and reminded. You're dismissed."

The scientist nodded before turning and leaving the office. The door shut with a resounding click.

_I'm almost there, I can taste it._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Weeeeee~!  
><em>


	2. ChiliCheese Fries 'n Strawberry Sundaes

A/N: Another chapter! :D If you have to know, the girl's hometown is San Diego, CA. Just so you know where they came from. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Chili-Cheese Fries and Strawberry Sundaes<p>

Lake had waited like Mary had told her, but her pregnant problem never went away. With each week she waited, it was like her belly got just a little bigger. It would be impossible to convince people she wasn't pregnant now.

Weird things just kept on happening around her too; it was like she was a walking energy bomb. Street lights flickered whenever she walked under them, her electronics in her apartment always seemed to be going on and off on their own, and damn if she didn't get a knarly case static hair every now and then. And it seemed to only be getting worse with each passing month.

She sighed as she lovingly rubbed at her belly. Even though she had no idea where it came from, it was still growing inside of her and that made it her child, and damn if she wasn't going to love any child that came out of her. It would be nice if he stopped kicking so hard though. She liked to believe it was a boy. She just had this feeling…

"Miss Miller?" Lake looked up at the call of her last name and found a woman in a lab coat calling her name.

She raised her hand. "Yes, that's me."

The woman's eyes looked at her before widening when she noticed her stomach. She quickly noted something down on the clipboard she was carrying before putting on a smile for Lake. "If you would just come this way please."

They were walking down a hall towards what she assumed was her room when she started asking questions. "The tests won't be detrimental to the baby right?"

The aid was quick to reassure her. "Oh no! Don't worry, if anything they'll help the child become…stronger."

"Well…okay." Lake couldn't help but think the way she said it was a little weird. She rubbed her belly a bit. As long as it didn't hurt the baby and she got paid for doing it, it was okay right?

"Right in here." The aid opened a door to a typical patients room. There was a counter space with a sink and all the things a nurse or doctor would need to diagnose a patient, and of course, in the corner of the room, was the uncomfortable crinkly bed table thing. Lake sat down as slowly as she could on the paper to lessen the noise.

"The doctor will be with you in just a moment."

Of course Lake knew it wouldn't be a moment and instead something like half an hour. To her surprise though, the doctor was there in only ten minutes. Huh, was she the only person here or something?

"Mrs. Miller I'm so glad to see you!"

"Um… yeah…it's good to see you too." Not?

The doctor took the rolly-chair and rolled close to her. He had a smile on his face as he looked over what was on the clipboard.

"I'm Dr. Michaelus and I'll be helping you today. Now…" He glanced at her belly. "I couldn't help but notice that you were pregnant. Can you tell me when you conceived?"

She thought back to the day in the river and decided that was as good a day as any. "About two months ago?"

Michaelus nodded his head and jotted something else down on the clipboard. He looked back up at her.

"Now, considering that you got pregnant after you received the shots, would it be okay if we took a few tests on the womb? Of course nothing we do would hurt the baby."

Lake paused at this. She had only come here to take some shots, get paid, and then leave. There was no way she wanted tests done on her womb. She had a feeling if she did, they'd find something out of the ordinary.

"No, I don't think so. I only came here to get those shots, get paid, and then leave."

Michaelus frowned a bit before covering it with a smile. "Well that's alright. We'll just bring those shots in here and be done for the day hmm?"

Lake nodded and watched him leave. She was starting to get nervous. They seemed to show extra interest in the baby, did they think the shots helped her conceive and that her baby was a breakthrough in science or something? They were giving her fertility shots. She only took them because she knew she was a virgin and wasn't planning on having sex any time soon.

Her eyes widened. Were these people mad scientists?

She heard footsteps coming towards her door and calmed herself down. No need for them to know she was onto their plan.

Dr. Michaelus walked in with a smile on his face, she responded in kind. Tension was thick in the room but both pretended it wasn't there to convince the other everything was normal.

"Now if you would just pull your sleeve up please. Thank you."

Dr. Michaelus swabbed the area before uncapping the shot and lining it up with her bicep. Lake twitched when she felt she shot break the skin. Michaelus threw the used syringe away before preparing another one and lining it up with her thigh. A quick pinch and the shot was pulled back out and thrown away like its twin. Michaelus took off his gloves and threw those away as well.

"Well looks like we're all done here. Just head to the front counter and they'll take care of payment."

Lake nodded before standing up following Dr. Michaelus out of the door. He walked with her to the front counter.

"Hello Jenny. Mrs. Miller is here to collect payment for the normal dosage of shots." He sent a smile in Lake's direction. "And throw in something extra as well. An incentive for the pay those…other tests would provide." He made a show of standing up and gesturing towards her belly. "After all, how are you going to pay for the little one when it's born?"

Lake frowned at Michaelus before turning towards Jenny and collecting he pay. She stuffed the check in her purse before giving the doctor one last glance. "Have a good day."

She headed towards the exit. "You too, Mrs. Miller. You too."

She didn't like him one bit.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'll be going back there. There was just something… wrong about them. They showed too much interest in me being pregnant."<p>

Lake was sitting in a Wienerschnitzel with Mary eating chili-cheese fries. They had just finished their finals and were glad to be done with them. Now they were splurging on chili-cheese fries and strawberry sundaes.

Mary twirled the spoon in her mouth. "Good. Always thought those sorts of things were wrong; asking people to submit to testing for money. You never really know what's in those shots they give you." She took another spoonful of strawberry sundae.

Lake scraped up the last bit of fries in her box and set it aside. She opened her next one. "Mmm, I don't care how fattening these are, they're my most favorite thing next to carne asada fries."

Mary's fists slammed down onto the table. "Why didn't I think of that!" She gave Lake sad eyes. "We're here eating chili-cheese fries when we could be splurging on carne asada fries."

Lake just shrugged. "These are still good anyway." She smiled and dipped a chili cheese fry into her strawberry sundae. "And I still say you should try this! It's pretty good!" She plopped the concoction into her mouth.

Mary frowned. "No thank you. I still think that's just your preggers stomach talking." She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper thinking. She got starry eyes and looked at Lake.

Lake rolled her eyes. "Okay what is it?"

"I just had the most awesomest idea." She held her breath and stared at Lake to create a dramatic pause. "Road trip."

Lakes eyes widened and she dropped the spork she was holding. "That is an awesome idea. Where should we go?"

"Well we already road tripped to all the major fun parks out there so I was thinking… Las Vegas? Spend a little money, get a little rich?" Mary had a foxy smile on her face when she said the last part.

Lake had never been gambling before and what better way to experience gambling then in the gambling capital. She had a goofy smile on her face.

"You're on."

Lake finished up the last of her chili-cheese fries and her strawberry sundae. "Of course we'll be driving my car as you don't have one and can't drive. Which means you get to help pay for gas money."

Mary rolled her eyes this time. "Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. "Someone should pay me for surviving how crazy you drive."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Well let's go then. We should start packing for the trip."

"Yeah."

Lake and Mary headed to Lake's slightly run down BMW that used to be a supped up street racing car that she bought from a Mexican for cheap and both headed home.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, why did she have to refuse!"<p>

Michaelus was pacing back and forth in his office recollecting the past day. Miller had gotten pregnant! This was what they were waiting for; for someone to get pregnant after the shots had been given. With all that nano-tech in Miller there was no way her baby was going to be normal. The tech would make sure the baby was augmented. They needed that baby!

"Jenny!"

The aid that had written out the check for Lake came running into his office. "Yes Dr. Michaelus?"

"Contact the rest of the sector, tell them to be ready for a transport. We're going to have that baby, whether Mrs. Miller agrees or not."

Jenny nodded. "Yes Dr. Michaelus."

Once the door closed Alistair fell back into his chair and threw a hand over his eyes. He chuckled. "Just a little longer."

* * *

><p>AN: Review? :3


	3. Diesel Cravings and Speed Demons

A/N: Omg guys, I am so srry! In all the rush of ADAxel distracting me with INH, I totally forgot about this story! Well here's another chapter. And you have no idea how many times I wrote Ana instead of Lake; I feel like I've brainwashed myself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Diesel Cravings and Speed Demons<p>

Many people never realize the wonders of the world around them in their life. So focused on their own small lives they fail to see all the constant miracles created by the soil around them. A baby bird falls out of a tree, but survives and passes on to its hatchlings how to survive when not in the air. In a far off land, the once green earth is covered in cold cement, but even still, a small seed buried beneath manages to crack the stone and reach the sunlight. A man, stranded after a horrible plane crash, survives thirty days in a hot desert, he then goes on to teach others the importance of knowing the dangers, and the benefits, of all the things in the wild.

So when, on that fateful day, the cube of the Allspark ceased to exist, the race, alien to the Earth, believed all hope for a future lost. Never did they consider that the Earth had its own wonders, its own powers and miracles. When the energy of the Allspark burst from the ashes of the cube a mysterious thing happened; it didn't disappear. Instead it floated down to the Earth and hovered. Invisible to any of the beings mourning the loss of longtime friends, green tendrils of energy rose from the Earth and greeted the energy of the Allspark. The two energies entwined like lovers and slowly drifted back to the ground, disappearing back into the Earth with no sign it was ever there.

And so that day, a new circle started. A new circle of life. A new hope.

* * *

><p>"Got everything?"<p>

Mary asked Lake from the passenger seat of Lake's car. The two were finally departing for their road trip today. They had spent the days before getting everything ready; Lake's cat had been brought to her mother's and Mary had asked her neighbors to water her plants each day for her. They had packed all the clothes and accessories they felt they needed. Now all that was left was the drive.

"Yeah." Lake closed the trunk of her car and made her way to the driver's seat. She turned the car on and grinned when one of her favorite rock songs came on from her CD player, _Animals_ by _Nickelback_.

"Ready for a ride?" Mary rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the grin that came on her face as well at Lake's question. Lake always got like this when she was behind a wheel. She was surprised they hadn't been pulled over by the cops for speeding yet, but Lake just had that kind of luck. If Lake hadn't been brought up being such a 'good girl', she didn't doubt she would be in the street racing scene.

"Oh stop getting a hard on and let's go already." Lake let out a laugh and threw the car into reverse, peeling out of her parking space. Soon they were off the roads and heading east on the I-8, driving in the far left fast lane.

It was an hour later of crude jokes and girl talk that Mary finally decided to bring up the subject of Lake's baby belly.

"Do you really think you're pregnant?" Lake's mood went south when the subject was brought up. She knew it was pretty much impossible that she was pregnant, but there was no other explanation. She had all the symptoms pregnant women did (plus a few more) and her belly was growing way bigger than it should be normally. She kept a pretty healthy diet, as well as having a pretty high metabolism, so there was no other excuse for her weight gain than a baby. She sighed, a little depressed now.

"Yeah."

"Sorry about asking, but it's just…so unbelievable." Mary felt sorry for bringing it up but it was something that needed to be talked about.

Lake felt her anger growing. "Yeah well you better start believing, because pretty soon I'm gonna be popping out a baby whether you believe it or not!" Mary stared wide eyed at her before trying to calm her down.

"Lake I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it like that. I believe you, it's just still…new to me." Lake glanced at her and felt her anger simmer down into nothing. She shouldn't have blown up on her on that.

"No I'm sorry, it's just…" she sighed "…it's the hormones." Mary nodded and turned her gaze back onto the road. The mood needed to be changed. A gas station coming up off the highway caught her attention.

"Hey Lake, why don't we stop at that gas station and get some soda and snacks, I think we could both use a break."

Lake nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She turned onto the off ramp and shot a smirk Mary's way. "Cause we all know Dr. Pepper cures everything."

Mary laughed. "Duh!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Lake's apartment multiple SUV's pulled up right outside. Men in black suits rushed into the building; scaring multiple neighbors into thinking they were going to arrest someone. Their loud stomps could be heard from the lower floors as they stormed the stairs to reach the fourth floor. Michaelus was in the lead and quickly stopped in front of Lake's apartment door.<p>

"Is everyone ready? Remember no harming her; she's a very important test subject."

"Yes sir!" Multiple voices chorused from behind him.

"Alright, on three."

The men nodded.

"1"

One of the suits came forward and put his hand on the door handle. He stood to the side ready to let everyone else in.

"2"

Michaelus stood to the side away from the group so he wouldn't get crushed in the rush.

"3!"

The door opened and multiple suits rushed in and took up positions around the room, looking for the lone girl they came here for. She was nowhere in sight.

"Sir…subject is not in the living room."

Michaelus walked in and frowned in frustration.

"Well then search the rooms. She can't have gone far! Our scout clearly stated that she hadn't left the premises!"

"Sir!"

Michaelus stewed in anger as the men rushed to search the rooms. Closets were opened and beds were tipped over. She wasn't here. Alistair growled.

"Sir, there are signs of clothes and other essentials missing. The men waiting in the cars reported that her car wasn't parked in its spot. And also…our scout was out on lunch break."

"What? Damn it I'll deal with him later." He growled out. "Obviously she caught wind of us and hightailed it before we got here." Alistair turned swiftly on his heal and made his way out of the apartment. "I want that girl found and brought to me! I don't care how you do it, just get it done!"

He glowered as he walked down the hallway.

"You won't escape me for long little girl."

* * *

><p>Lake stood by the gas pump while Mary went in to buy them lunch. While she knew Mary was hungry as well, she couldn't help but feel overly hungry. Her stomach growled in a hunger that was pain inducing. She groaned and turned to start putting gas in the car. She paid twenty dollars to top the car off and pulled the pump off the stand.<p>

The smell of the gasoline wafted up to her nose.

Was gasoline supposed to smell this heavenly? She furrowed her brows at the smell and brought the pump closer to her nose to get a better sniff. Her stomach grumbled in hunger. She moaned and a strange urge to lick the lingering gasoline on the pump came across her mind. She looked around her and made sure no one was watching her before she nervously stuck her tongue out. She had barely tasted the gasoline before her taste buds alighted in joy. She wanted more.

"What are you doing?"

Lake jumped and dropped the pump on the ground. Her face flushed red and she turned to find Mary staring at her with a mix of horror and confusion.

"Eheheh?" She gulped at Mary's pointed stare. "Okay I know what it looks like!"

"It looks like you were drinking gasoline."

"Okay it is what it looks like, but I swear I have a good reason!"

"And?"

"…It smelled good?"

"Oh my god Lake!" Mary threw the bags into the car and walked over to her, her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea how bad that is for you? What would even make you think it was okay to drink gasoline?"

Lake sidestepped Mary and went to the trunk to grab an empty bottle. "Listen I swear I tell you all about it, but right now I need to fill this up with some."

"What?"

She walked back over to Mary and whispered in her ear. "It has to do with the _'baby problem'_ ."

Mary glared at her and pushed her out of her personal bubble. "What would it have to do with that…and why the hell are you whispering? There's no one else around."

Lake picked the pump back up and nervously glanced around before standing next to the car as if she was going to fill it up. Instead she put the nozzle into the bottle and started filling it up. It was filled in under a minute and she quickly handed it to Mary. "Quick, cap that and hide it in the car."

Mary rolled her eyes and capped the bottle and went to sit in the car with it, placing the bottle filled with gasoline in the cupholder. Lake quickly filled the car up with the rest of the gasoline and ran over to the driver's side. They were back on the road in no time.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about now?"

Lake loosened her hold on the steering wheel and let out a breath to calm her nerves. She didn't know why she was nervous, but it's not every day you get a huge craving for diesel and actually drink it. And Lake had a feeling she knew exactly what had caused it.

She glanced over at Mary before turning her eyes back to the road. "Listen, I think this baby bulge might just be some sort of alien spawn."

"Back to that again?"

"I mean it! I hadn't put it together before, but all these weird coincidences are kinda creeping me out!"

Mary sighed and sent her friend a worried look before sighing. "Okay."

"First that weird pink goo—"

"I think it was more of a purplish hue."

"Ugh pink, purple, whatever. The point is that _that_ in itself was weird. Then all the electronics around me going crazy, turning on and off, sparking. And then I start getting a baby bulge, which is so possible for a virgin to get. And even that weird doctor who was crazily obsessed with my baby. You can't tell me none of this is starting to sound suspicious?"

"Well I admit it is all too coincidental, but an alien baby?"

Lake sighed. "I don't know, maybe its mothers intuition, but I just know this baby is different."

Mary sat in silence and contemplated what Lake had said. Meanwhile Lake's stomach had growled again and she grabbed the bottle filled with diesel and unscrewed it while resting her elbows on the steering wheel.

"Oh my god Lake!" Mary grabbed the bottle from her and Lake had to quickly grab the wheel when the motion caused the car to swerve.

"Hey, I'm driving here!"

Mary glared at her. "Besides the fact that gasoline is obviously bad for you, I am in no way having you drive so recklessly while I'm sitting in the car. I don't want to die today thank you very much."

Lake groaned and tried to grab for the bottle. The car swerved a bit again before it was quickly righted by Lake's quick reflexes. "Oh come on, you know how much of an awesome driver I am, but I need that gasoline! It hurts!"

Mary was confused. "What hurts?"

"My stomach! Listen, I don't know why, but drinking _that_ makes it calm down. And damn if it didn't taste heavenly!" Lake made a grab for it again and Mary didn't try to keep it back from her this time. She watched with worry as Lake quickly brought the bottle to her lips and swallowed down a few gulps. Her body visibly sagged with relief and the next few drinks were swallowed in a calmer pace. She handed the bottle back to Mary and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Fine." Lake looked over at Mary feeling a little guilty and embarrassed. This was getting out of hand. "I may not be able to stop you from drinking it, but if I see any negative effects _at all_, we're taking you to a hospital first thing."

Lake nodded and turned her attention back to driving. She quickly righted the car when she noticed they were starting to drift into the oncoming lane. She laughed nervously when she felt the glare Mary sent her. Boy were things going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why again that we had to get a 5 gallon gas container?" Mary was pushing the cart back to the car as they walked out of Walmart. They were about half way to Las Vegas now and they had stopped at multiple gas stations when Lake had gotten more cravings. Lake decided they needed a more permanent solution.<p>

"So we can stock up on gas and not have to stop at every gas station when I get a craving, like I told you already." Lake unlocked the trunk and threw the container and other groceries in before slamming it closed.

"I know, it's just hard to get used to." They both climbed into the car and were quickly out of the parking lot and back onto the lonely stretch of highway leading to Nevada. They hadn't even been driving for an hour when Lake noticed a yellow car coming up behind them. They hadn't seen any other cars for a while so it was an interesting change of pace.

"Oh wow. I want that car."

Mary looked up from the book she was reading and looked in the passenger side mirror.

"That is a nice car; one of the newer models of Lamborghini if I'm not mistaken."

Lake was shaken out of her daydream when the car quickly advanced on their bumper and honked in anger at them.

"Sheesh what's with them? It's not like I'm going the normal speed limit, I'm going 75 here!" Yet the yellow Lamborghini continued to honk behind them. Lake was just about to flip him the bird out of the driver's window when the car screeched around them, creating a cloud of dust that kicked up against the windshield. Mary gulped.

"Oh. No. He. Didn't."

There was one thing about Lake that scared Mary when she was driving with her and that was how competitive she could get, especially when another driver issued what she saw as a challenge.

"Now calm down Lake…"

Her words were met with deaf ears and Mary grabbed her seatbelt when she felt the speed picking up. Lake's car may not have been the newest model, but Lake had made sure that it could get the most miles per hours possible for her budget. Without even alerting the car ahead of them that a challenge had been accepted, Lake sped past the Lamborghini and created a similar screen of dust as she swerved in front of the douchebag. The honk and screech of tires was music to Lake's ears.

Her gloating was short lived when the yellow Lamborghini sped past them again and swerved in front of them. He had only left just enough room so that her front bumper wouldn't scratch his paint job. Mary could practically feel the growl reverberate from Lake's chest. "Oh it's on."

"Oh please, oh please, oh please…" Mary chanted in fright of what she knew was to come and hung onto anything that was bolted down. The car swerved into the oncoming lane and lined up with the yellow Lamborghini. She looked at the speedometer and noted that it went past ninety and then a hundred. A glance out of the passenger side window showed that the tinted windows of the Lamborghini were still lined up perfectly with theirs.

Mary thought it was over when the Lamborghini started to pull ahead of them when a jolt traveled through her body. She quickly looked at Lake and saw that her hair was starting to rise up as if in a static cling to the roof and her hands shot sparks out every now and then. What the hell was going on? Lake though took no notice of it, her eyes only for the road.

"Umm…Lake?"

The engine revved louder than she ever thought possible and the speed was starting to push her back into her seat.

"Lake!"

The car stormed back into alignment with the Lamborghini, dark tinted windows glaring ominously back at them. When Mary glanced at the speedometer she noted that it was bouncing at the end of the track, wanting to go further, but not able to. She was really scared now.

"Oh my god Lake! Slow down!"

She wasn't listening though. Her only thought was how much she needed to beat that yellow car. It consumed her. The angry car beside them seemed as if it growled before Mary felt the jarring of it slamming into their side. She screamed in fright and it seemed as if Lake has finally come out of her trance when her car lost control and they swerved off into the dirt. The car rocked as it travelled over the uneven terrain. Lake quickly took control of the car and slowed it down until it finally came to a rest.

She watched forlornly as the yellow Lamborghini continued to speed faster and out of their site, its dust cloud a mockery to her loss.

"Dammit."

"What the fuck Lake!"

Lake jumped in her seat and faced Mary. The glare and paleness of her skin told her that she was in deep trouble. She slumped in her seat. This would have been so much more worth it if she had won. Stupid, yellow douche of a Lamborghini.

* * *

><p>AN: There done! :D Hope you liked it. And cookies to those who can guess who the Lambo is. ;D


	4. Cheating at Slots and Midnight Heat

**A/N:** This is probably late in coming, but I thought I'd do another chapter for this as I started getting interested in it again. And I'll be changing the rating to M, seeing as this scene is a little too hot for T. Plus I might be writing more smut for this in the future. I do love smut.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheating At Slots and Midnight Heat<strong>

Lake cheered with joy as the slot game she was playing dinged in a win again. She didn't know what it was, but her luck was seriously good tonight! Well, really well when it came to the mechanical gambling side of things, she still sucked at poker. Her poker face was horrible!

Mary grumbled as she sat beside her. While Lake may have been getting lucky, Mary didn't have such luck. So far she had spent more than she had won. They had agreed in a joint decision that all of their gambling money would go to Lake from that point on; hopefully they could monopolize on her luck.

They had a goal that night; a worthy goal, a fool's goal, a winner's goal.

They were going to win the jackpot and drive that beautiful, yellow, prize Lamborghini home.

After all, go big or not at all, right?

Lake cheered again as she got three sevens, again.

Mary growled in jealousy.

"How the hell are you doing that?"

Lake shrugged and put the chips in her bucket with a huge smile on her face. She had good luck, but she knew it wasn't just that. She didn't know the reason, but whenever she focused really hard on the machine, it would come out with the slots she wanted. She didn't feel guilty though, even if it was cheating.

There was nothing wrong with cheating money out of the biggest cheaters of all time right? At least there wasn't in her mind.

And it's not like they could prove it either. _'Oooooo she's using her psychic powers to cheat the numbers!' _As if they could prove it. Lake found herself laughing against her will. This was just too awesome!

Lake handed Mary one of the full buckets, deciding that they had gambled enough for the night. Now it was time to cash in the chips and get a nice hotel room; maybe she'd even try out the forbidden room service? Why was it forbidden? Because it was expensive! But now she had money!

They reached the exchange and Lake found herself exchanging smiles with the hostess on the other side; one large, giddy smile in exchange for a practiced, cookie cutter smile.

"There you go $50,000. Will you be returning to try and win the Lamborghini on display?"

A thousand watt smile lit up Lake's face.

"You bet! Go big or go home, right?"

"Certainly."

Lake gave half of the money to Mary and then stuck her half in her purse. Didn't want to lose all of the money if one of them got robbed after all. Plus she would just sweat bullets if she had that much money in her purse all at once. Seriously, that kind of thing was nerve wracking.

After stashing most of the money they had won in various places in their hotel room, Lake and Mary headed out to nearby club to dance the night away. They didn't usually go dancing at clubs, but there was just something about the night life in Las Vegas that brought out the party animals in them.

Lake was enjoying herself immensely; there was just something about gyrating with random strangers that got her going. She had been worried at first that her small baby bulge would make her less attractive, but a few tricks with a black dress and Mary's help, it had been successfully disguised. And hopefully she might even get lucky tonight.

She may have been a virgin, but that didn't mean it wasn't for not trying. All her previous relationships just ended badly. And now, getting hot and bothered by all the bodies around her, she didn't think she would feel too badly if she lost it while in Las Vegas. In her opinion, it was the best place to lose it.

She groaned when a hot mouth closed around her neck. She gyrated into the body behind her and moaned when he grabbed her hips roughly.

"What do you say to getting out of here?"

The way he whispered it sent chills down her spine and the idea of sneaking off with this mysterious man looked really appealing to her lust fogged brain. She turned around in his arms and was met with hooded sharp blue eyes that stared down at her with lust. He had a blonde hair slicked back in a messy style and metal earrings hanging from his ears.

She didn't think twice when she let him pull her out of the building.

He brought her to a familiar looking yellow Lamborghini and her eyes widened in surprise.

"That's your car?"

He glanced at her before opening the door and moving the passenger seat forward so they could slide into the back.

"Yeah, beautiful isn't it?"

She nodded and blushed when he climbed in over her, the door closing shut behind him without him touching it.

"Is the door automatic or something?"

She felt him hum against her neck and she moaned as he sucked on just the right spot on her shoulder. Her hands moved to roam his sculpted chest and started to get lost at the things he was doing to her body. She gasped and closed her eyes when she felt the seat beneath her warm up and start vibrating.

"You're…oh god…your car is awesome."

She felt his hands reach behind her to unzip her dress and didn't fight when he coaxed her to sit up so he could slide it down her. She lifted her hips as she struggled to get it off. Her heated breath's filled the car and she was distantly amused by the way the windows started to fog up. She reached forward to pull his shirt open when she noticed he was staring at her stomach.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not that far along that it'll mess with anything."

She scooted closer and hooked her legs around his hips.

"If anything I've become even hornier since I've gotten pregnant."

His lips twitched in what she thought was a smirk before he grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

"My name is Sunny. You'll be screaming it soon."

Her womanly regions grew wet at that and she squirmed in his arms.

"L-lake…my name's Lake."

She moaned when he descended on her uncovered chest and started sucking on her nipples. She slid her nails through his hair before slipping them under his shirt and sliding it down his back. God he was turning her on so hard. She arched her back and groaned when he ground his hips into hers.

Lake noticed distantly sounds coming from the club not far off that didn't sound like music. In fact it sounded like sirens. She blinked and sat up to look out the window. The club was surrounded by black SUV's with flashing lights on top.

Sunny got up grumpily from her chest and looked out the window as well.

"What's going on?"

She gasped when the blond man suddenly kissed her and stared her down with glaring eyes. Her eyes slid shut against her will at the things he was doing to her mouth. _Oh god this man can kiss._

Her mind was stuck between being the things going on inside the club and the things Sunny was doing to him. She was about to give up and just fall under his spell when she saw Mary behind herded out of the club with many other patrons. Lake shrugged out from under Sunny and opened the door to his car.

"Mary, over here!"

Mary looked in her direction and hurried over to her with worry on her face. When she reached them she quickly pushed Lake back in before climbing in the passenger seat and quickly closing the door behind her.

Lake blinked and ignored the growl coming from Sunny at being cock blocked. She was more distracted by the look on Mary's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Lake…they were looking for you."

"What?"

"They stormed into the club and started searching high and low for you. They didn't look all that nice either."

Mary and Lake moved over when Sunny moved to crawl into the driver's seat, grumbling about stupid bimbo's and cock blocking on his way. Mary scowled at him. She turned to Lake with a scowl as well.

"Okay, what is this?"

Lake blinked before realizing she was referring to the situation she was in, being caught trying to have sex in a car with a complete stranger. She gulped.

"At least he's hot?"

Mary stared at her, clearly not amused. Lake just grumbled at her before telling her to climb in the back seat so she could take the front and sit next to her hot boy for the night. Mary grumbled right back at her and pinched her as she was forced into the back seat.

"Ow, uncalled for!"

"Will both of you shut up, I'm trying to listen to them."

Both of them blinked and noticed that a pair of the people looking for Lake had drifted over near the car they were in and were discussing something.

"She was supposed to be here."

"Yes, but we could have just missed her. It's possible she's returned to her hotel for the night."

"Hmm…Wendigo's correct?"

"Yes, that's the one she checked in to a few days ago."

Lake gulped and was feeling really lucky that they had checked into a higher class hotel just before coming here. They had yet to check out of their older one. Mary and lake shared a nervous glance before looking at Sunny with pleading gazes. He noticed them looking at him and scowled.

"What the hell is that look for?"

Lake leaned over and drew slow circles across his chest.

"Would you be a doll and drive us to our hotel?"

Sunny glanced down at her finger before staring at her with indifferent eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

Lake leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You can have me, all night long. I'll even do anything you want."

He smirked at her as he looked over her body. Lake was quite proud to say she had quite a nice figure, disregarding the slight baby bulge of course.

"I'll hold you to that."

And they were off, speeding toward a higher class hotel in the middle of Las Vegas. They never noticed the police car that followed behind them; a police car with the words 'to punish and enslave' on the side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not as long as I would have liked it, but it's a good place to end it.


End file.
